Midnight Confessions
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Zoe and Max, general fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe sighed, rolling her neck softly as she looked up from the mountain of paperwork she was trying to get through before she went to bed. She didn't understand it, she seemed to have more work now than she did when she was clinical lead – minus the mind games with Connie. It was almost two in the morning, she had at least another hour of work and she was back on shift at six. She didn't remember it being this much work she was younger; she could party till dawn and still be in for the nine o'clock shift.

She felt his arms lifting her from the chair and wrapping themselves around her waist and his lips pressing gently to the back of her neck. "Come to bed" he murmured in her ear, guiding her from the room and leading her to her, or their, bedroom.

"Max" she protested softly, "I really need to get that done" she tried to turn around and head back downstairs but his firm grasp of her hips told her she was going nowhere. Her brain felt like mush, much too tired to protest and her vision blurring from the constant headache that was the ED. She allowed herself to be undressed and guided into bed, it seemed Max saw no need for pyjamas.

Her head lulled softly onto his chest as he got in beside her and pulled her to him. She didn't allow cuddling normally, it signified that it was about more than just sex and she was getting too emotionally involved. After his revelation today that he considered her his girlfriend she decided to make an exception, besides it was comfy.

She turned into him slightly and tilted her head to look at him, she knew he was awake even in the dim moonlight that spilled into the room, his eyelids were still flickering. "About this girlfriend of yours..?" She whispered, the tiredness was forefront but sleep seemed to elude her, or rather, their relationship status was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Yeah, about that" he replied, sounding slightly nervous "they just assumed because I wws spending a lot of time here, I never said I had a girlfri-"

"What's she like?" Zoe cut him off, chucking slight at how nervous he sounded. It felt nice to be called his girlfriend, even if it was slightly childish. She wasn't exactly a teenager anymore.

Max grinned, glad that it was dark and she couldn't see how happy he was about her response "oh she's amazing" he replied in all seriousness "she's talented, very clever. She's a doctor you know" he added, almost casual in his conversational tone.

"Is that right?" Zoe replied, smiling slightly as she leant up to kiss him "is she good looking?" She questioned, wrapping her leg around him to pull herself closer.

"Mmm… Definitely" he smiled, "She's gorgeous, her figure is perfect and she had the most amazing bum" he pulled her closer to kiss him and squeezed her bum lightly, smiling as she laughed. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever dated" he whispered, he darkened bedroom seemed to have morphed into a private confessional,he wasn't sure he'd have the guts to say it otherwise.

"She sounds great" Zoe laughed "you obviously have good taste" she joked, kissing him again and running her hand through her hair.

"I must have" he whispered, putting one arm behind his head and staring blankly at the ceiling "I don't know why she's with me though when she could have any guy she wanted"

Zoe held him tighter as she spoke "because she thinks your amazing, funny, good looking and bloody good in bed" she chuckled, slightly bemused as she referred to herself in third person.

Max chuckled slightly "so what is this then?" He asked quietly.

"I think by definition, it's a relationship" she told him, having only just decided herself "a secret one though"

"Night Zoe" he kissed her again.

"Night Max."


	2. Chapter 2

"Max" Zoe whispered, rather loudly, admonishing him as they stood at the bar. She could feel his hand moving around her body and sliding under her dress from his position where he stood behind her, his other hand resting on the bar next to her, her back pressed against his chest and her bum against his groin as his fingers slid under her knickers. Thankfully, the crowd at the bar was large and they were quite far away from the ED crowd as Zoe got the round in, Max gallantly offering to help her. "Max" she berated him again "don't do this, not here" she pleaded, her argument weakening slightly as his fingers teased her. The barman taking her order didn't stop him "Two gin and tonics, a vodka and cola, t… Two red wines and three… P…pints" she stuttered, trying to ignore Max's hand. She slapped him away as the barman returned, blushing and feeling a little out of her comfort zone, the barman narrowed his eyes slightly at her as if he sensed what they were up to. "Go on then" she nodded for Max to take the tray as she handed over the money for the drinks and returned to her chair.

"So Max…" Rita broke the comfortable silence of the table as everyone turned to look at her "tell us about your new girlfriend" she enquired, she'd been watching him to see if he slipped up and mentioned anything about her but nothing out of the ordinary had caught her eye.

"Yeah… Go on" Robyn joined in, nudging Max with her elbow.

"She fit mate?" Cal questioned, joining in with winding him up.

Zoe rolled her eyes, blushing slightly and hoping her wouldn't crack under pressure. He wouldn't be stupid enough to mention her name but letting slip that they met at work would mean everyone watching him like a hawk - she'd been enjoying sneaking into his office to pass away the afternoon, or night, or day.

Max grinned at Zoe slightly as he looked her across the table, then turned back to Cal "She's alright mate yeah" he was lying, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever dated but winding her up and waiting for her reaction would be the highlight of his night, he sucked his breath in as her foot trailed under his trouser leg and up his calf. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Cal "fantastic arse though" he grinned at him, smiling in triumph as she snorted.

She berated herself for the outburst as soon as it happened, blushing again as everyone's eyes turned to her, continuing the game of footsie under the table "that's such a typical bloke thing to say" she laughed "straight for the aesthetics, nothing else you could say about her?" She questioned, looking for the other girls to back her up on his misogyny "like… You know, she's really clever, has an excellent job?" She hinted at him, kicking him under the table.

"Ow… No, she's a beautician, blonde, great arse and fantastic tits" he laughed, raising am eyebrow at her "anyway… I'm going for a cigarette" he stood up pushing his chair back and inclining his head slightly for her to follow him.

"You're such a… Man" Robyn shouted after him as he left and shook her head as Zoe and Rita laughed.

"I think I'll go out for a fag too, anyone else?" She questioned, knowing the answer. She stepped outside and found him loitering around the corner of the pub "Beautician, eh?"'she questioned, raising her eyebrow at him and digging him in the ribs. She stood back against the wall and took the cigarette from his hand.

"Well I had to say something, didn't I?" Max argued as he stood in front of her pinning her against the wall with his hips and bending his face lever with hers "but I did say you had a great body" he whispered, his mouth just inches from her.

Zoe tilted her chin up to look at him "just shut up and kiss me" she whispered, tugging on his jacket to pull their bodies flush against one another.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think the ED are getting suspicious" Zoe sighed, placing dinner for herself and Max on the table, it wasn't often that she bothered to cook for herself never mind a man but she made an exception after he left her a bouquet of flowers on her desk that morning.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned, putting his fork down and looking at her "this is good, by the way, didn't know you could cook" he added, pointing at the stir fry in front of him.

"Oh cheers" she snorted, raising an eyebrow at him "anyway I gave my phone to Rita today to make a call and as she unlocked it there was a very, very inappropriate text from you. Something about 'ripping my dress off and pushing me up against my desk' thankfully your names just 'M' in my phone, but I think she's catching on" she bit into her lower lip as she thought.

"Don't be silly" he placated her "as far as they're aware you're a blonde beautician, she doesn't know anything you're being paranoid" he laughed, reaching out to take her hand "about ripping your dress off though?" He laughed "where are we with that?"

"I don't think so, this cost me your entire months wages" she replied, smiling slightly as she offered her hand out to him and led him upstairs.

.

"Well I'm glad my dress survived that, intact" she mumbled against his chest as they lay in bed together. "But we need to be much more careful" she told him, slapping his arm lightly "no more dirty texts when you're supposed to be working"

Max looked down at her, kissing her head slightly "well if you wouldn't wear such tight dresses we wouldn't have this problem" he whispered "all I ever think about is taking your dress off you" he laughed slightly "anyway, I don't get why we just can't tell them? It's almost been four months"

Zoe looked at him, appalled at the suggestion "because then they'd know, and I don't like my love life being gossiped about, can you imagine what they'd say?!" She questioned him, wriggling out of his grasp slightly to prop herself up and look at him. She wouldn't deny she hadn't thought about telling them, she'd love to be able to go out with Max, in public without the chance of getting caught but her reputation meant a lot to her, and she wasn't willing to throw that away for something that might not be serious.

"I don't care what people think" he argued, feeling the tension in the air he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling "I'm sick of sneaking around, sure it was fun at first, but if we're in a proper relationship then I want people to know, I don't want to be your dirty little secret" he shouted, getting out of bed and pulling his trousers on. "I think I'll go… Call me when you've made your choice" he mumbled trying to locate his discarded top.

"No… Max, don't go,…" She pleased, sitting up and and pulling the sheets around her tightly "I just hate being the centre of attention… I'm not ashamed of you, please… Don't go like this" she begged him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her, grasping her hand gently in his "then let's tell people, they won't care… Not really" he sighed.

She nodded "fine, but when I'm ready and on my terms" she bargained, smiling slightly.

"Deal" he grinned, pulling the sheet from her and propping his body a over her, kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of coffee and the sound of feet coming upstairs woke Zoe, her hand stretched out reflexively for Max before her sleep addled brain realised it was him coming back to bed. He came into the room with two steaming hot mugs and a plate of toast wobbling dangerously on his arm.

"Morning" he mumbled sleepily, placing the two mugs next to her on the bedside cabinet and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Hey" she whispered in return, rubbing the traces of sleep from her eyes and taking a slice of toast from the plate. "Thanks for breakfast." She leant forward and kissed him, allowing his tongue, and the taste of his coffee and morning cigarette, to mingle with hers. She titled her head to the side as he kissed her neck, then bit down on her chewed her toast thoughtfully, watching as his head disappeared beneath the sheets. "Max" she murmured softly, clasping her fingers in the sheets and arching her back in pleasure.

He reappeared with a grin on his face and grabbed a slice of the now cold toast from he plate "we'd better get ready for work" he nodded to the clock, chuckling as she swore and leaped from the bed.

.

"So, are we telling people?" Max asked as they drove to work, together. It wasn't often he got a lift and if he did, she normally dropped him off a few streets away. They were running late today and would be arriving at work together.

"No" Zoe smiled as she pulled into her space, reapplying her lipstick in the mirror that max had managed to smudge before she'd got in the car "they can work it out for themselves." She reached across to wipe a trace of her lipstick from his mouth, leaving the smudge on his neck "well… Come on then" she urged him from the car, looking at the time as they hurried through the ED doors, together.

.

"Not even a flicker" Zoe laughed as she threw her bag into her locker, watching Max make them a fresh cup of coffee. No one had blinked an eyelid as they had walked in together that morning, she wasn't sure whether she was grateful or disappointed at the lack of interest.

"Here you are" Max handed her the cup of coffee and leant forward to kiss her, smiling as she replied, wrapping an arm around his neck and deepening it.

"see you later" she mumbled, squeezing his hand lightly, placing her stethoscope around her neck and heading to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe stood at reception, filling in the last of her patient notes for her shift. She had spent her most of her day with Max and no one had batted an eyelid. She smiled as Max approached her from cubicles and wrapped an arm around her waist, she looked at him shocked at how bold he was being until she realised she didn't care, and neither did he.

"You ready babe?" He nudged her, trying to usher her towards the pub. Their conversations had been ones that regular couples had, all day, yet no one had clicked on to anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah just give me a minute" she smiled at him, leaning past to hand a file to the nightshift receptionist. She chuckled slightly as his hand ran over the curve of her bum when she stretched past him. "Ready" she grabbed her bag and slipped her blazer on, allowing his help as he guided it onto her arm. She took his hand as they walked over to the pub to join those already in there. "Drink?" She turned to him, hand still intertwined with his as they stepped through the door to the pub.

"I'll get them" he smiled at her "you get us a seat" he looked around the crowded pub, trying to spot where the rest of the ED we're sitting "Gin and Tonic? They're over there" he pointed to their usual corner and smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled, slipping off her blazer and taking a seat next to Charlie. "Hey, good shift?" It had been so busy that she had barely had a chance to see anyone, Tess was still being frosty with her and as much as she liked Robyn, there wasn't much she could talk about with her boyfriends sister.

Charlie turned towards her slightly "it's you isn't it?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. He had totally ignored her pleasantries and went straight for the jugular.

"What's me?" Zoe feigned innocence, taking her drink from Max as he slid it across the table and took a seat directly opposite her.

"You're his girlfriend, aren't you?" He murmured as if they were conspiring over some secret plan. He looked between herself and Max, watching the blush rise in her cheeks and Max look down at the table.

Zoe nodded slightly and smiled at him "yeah, we're dating" she laughed "you're the first one that's noticed"

Charlie chuckled slightly "if you hadn't walked in here hand in hand I would have had no idea, anyway I'm off" he downed his pint and stood up, bidding farewell to the rest of the group and making his way home.

Max slid into Charlie's vacant position, linking his hand with hers under the table and zoning out of the conversation she had joined. He was vaguely listening to what they were saying, his mind more occupied on taking her home and removing her clothes. He placed his hand on her knee under the cover of the table and smiled to himself, wondering how far he could get before she would stop him. He trailed a single finger along her thigh and stopped at the hem of her dress, listening as her breath hitched slightly, returning his hand to her knee and acting like nothing had happened.

"Stop it" she murmured from the corner of her mouth, not even looking at him but trying to focus her attention on the rest if the table, her mind was complete fixed on the hand that grasped her knee.

He done it again, this time sliding his whole hand up her leg, pushing her dress further up her thigh and running his fingers lightly along the lace edge of her underwear.

Zoe stood up suddenly and he smiled to himself "I think Im going to head" she smiled to the group, placing a hand on his shoulder as she stepped over him and out from the back wall of the table where they were sitting. His hand ran up the back of her leg lightly and she shivered as she headed out towards the door "you are coming aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow from the other side of the table and waited for him to join her, helping her into her jacket again.

"No fucking way" came Cal's voice as they headed to the exit, both of them ignoring his outburst.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe groaned as her alarm went off, ringing incessantly as she leaned over a still sleeping Max to reach it. She sighed, lying back down, face first on the bed as the events of last night came flooding back to her; their relationship becoming exposed in the pub, sex in the car - Max's hands really were magical, several more bottles of wine and then Max carrying her to bed because she was so drunk she couldn't make it up the stairs. She wasn't sure why she had drank so much when they came home, she wasn't scared of what people would think of her or what they would say when she arrived for her shift but drinking seemed like a good way to numb the idea of being the centre of attention again.

"Morning" she groaned as Max rolled on his side to face her, she raised a hand to her head, trying to abate the thumping.

"Rough?" Max laughed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back against his chest. He kissed her shoulder gently, running his hand up and down her arm. "Coffee?"

"I feel awful" she whispered "what happened last night?" Her memory between arriving home and being carried to bed was vague and slightly blurry.

Max chuckled in her ear, the arm around her waist tightening. "You really don't remember?"'he laughed, rolling her on her back and propping himself over her.

"No, oh my god, was I that a bad. What happened?" She groaned, biting down on her lip and waiting for him to enlighten her.

"You put the radio on, drank your wine straight from the bottle and started a strip tease – tell me you remember?" He tickled her sides lightly, kissing his way down her neck "you pulled all your clothes off and then demanded I take you to bed, actually… The things you wanted me to do I can't even repeat"

Zoe looked at him horrified, one arm still hooked around his neck and the other covering her face in shame. She looked up as he burst out laughing and slapped him on the chest "that's not even funny!" She shouted, mock glaring at him until she started laughing too "you're a cruel man, Max Walker" she grumbled, before pushing him off and climbing out of bed "we need to bet ready for work" she grabbed his wrist and hauled him bodily from the bed "now shift"

"Yes ma'am" he mock saluted her, heading to the shower, still laughing.

.

"You look hot, you know" Max whispered as the walked into the ED together, this time they could hear the whispers of the nursing staff, the double takes and giggles as they walked past.

"Better than the blonde with the fantastic tits?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow at him as they walked into the staffroom together, straight into Robyn.

"Definitely" he grinned at her as she moved off to the kettle t o make them coffee, before turning to Robyn "Hey, sis" he smiled at her, pulling off his jacket and throwing it into his locker.

"So how long have you been screwing her then?" She asked him, turning her head slightly to make sure Zoe couldn't hear from her position. She had been shocked when they left together last night, and realised it wasn't the first time either. She was hurt that he hadn't told her, she was normally the first to hear about his latest girl.

"Excuse me?" He growled at her, keeping his voice quiet so he didn't alert Zoe "I'm not 'screwing' her, we're dating" he informed her.

"Don't be stupid, Max" Robyn looked at him, her lips pursed slightly and her eyebrows raised "what could she possibly want you for, she's using you. I don't know if you've hear, but, according to rumours, she's quite the tart. Apparently she's had half the hospital" she growled at him.

"Yeah, well, she could have had all of the hospital for all I care. I'm in a relationship with her and, if you don't like that, then I don't know where that leaves us" he replied, turning away slightly to hide the hurt he felt.

"For gods sake Max, she'll dump you as soon as someone else comes along" she yelled, not intending for her voice to be that loud.

They both turned as they head a mug slam down on the counter and just in time to see Zoe running from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Good work" Max growled, drawing Robyn a dirty look before running in the direction Zoe left.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe sat down heavily on the bench and sighed, lighting her cigarette with shaking hands and trying to fight back the tears that would inevitably fall. She had heard every word of their conversation, they weren't exactly the quietest of siblings. Admittedly what Robyn said had been true, but Robyn didn't know her when she was younger and she was basing her opinion on rumours and exaggerations. She heard Max sticking up for her, but she knew that in the long run his sister would come first and she would never get in the way of that. She was falling for him, hard. Taking another draw on her cigarette she surveyed the building in front of her; most of her relationships had been through work – Sean, Matt, Nick and Max. Max, he was the complete antithesis of the other three but there wasn't a point on their relationship that she could remember being unhappy; not like the other three, the had cause endless hours of tears, heartbreak, wine and power ballads. She was so completely besotted with him that she couldn't remember even thinking of not being with him.

.

Max hurried from the staffroom, cursing Robyn the whole way. He ran through cubicles, tearing back curtains and hurriedly apologising to the shocked patients. She wasn't in her office, resus, their usual smoking spot or the gardens. It wasn't until he turned to go back inside that he spotted her on the other of the car park, alone on the bench. He'd never seen her look so fragile, hunched offer, her body shaking with what he assumed were tears. She was so different to all the other woman he had dated, or at least slept with; he didn't really do relationships – they were similar in that respect. She was so confident, self assured and independent; most girls he dated had been clingy, possessive and needy but not Zoe. Zoe was perfect; smart, confident and beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever dated and as much as he hated to admit it, he was falling for her. There was something about Zoe Hanna that kept him hooked and always wanting more.

.

He walked over to where she sat and sat next to her, his arm automatically wrapped around her waist and he hugged her tight to him as she cried.

Wiping her eyes she looked up at him "you know I'd never do that to you, right?" She mumbled, referring to Robyn's conversation with Max about her leaving as soon as someone else came along "I'm not using you Max, I…" She trailed off as sobs racked through her body again.

"I know" he tilted her face up to look at him, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb; even with bright red eyes, mascara running down her face and blotchy skin from crying he'd never seen her look so beautiful. He'd seen her in so many environments: professional, where she was most confident, comfortable in her role, wearing her best heels and with a stethoscope around her neck; when she'd just woken up in the morning, the sleep still in her eyes as she clung to him for the last shred of warmth before she had to get up; naked and panting in pleasure, a pink blush spreading across her entire body but he'd never seen her cry, and certainly never show any sign of weakness in public, her beauty shone through her vulnerability. "Don't listen to Robyn, she's just upset that I never told her about us" he laughed, rubbing her back gently "I've told her she accepts it or…"

Zoe looked at him, rubbing her eyes thoroughly "I don't want you falling out with your sister Max, she's all you've got and she's right, I used to be pretty wild and I don't intend to hurt you Max but I think… I… If this is going to cause problems for you then we should call it quits"

"Wha… Zoe?" Max cried, his hand retracting for her waist so fast it was as though he had been burned "surely you don't mean that" he took her hand in his "you can't want that"

"No Max I don't, but I also don't want to get hurt when you decide that you need your sister in your life and I'm the reason she's not" she pulled her hand from his and stood up "I don't want to get hurt Max, not… Not again. I'm sorry, though, you have to believe me." She brushed her dress down and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"God Robyn was right, you really are a selfish bitch" he growled at her, standing up and walking in behind her "it always had to be about you, well you know what Im glad I got about when I did"

"Yeah, lucky escape" Zoe hissed at him, turning back around to face him.

"The amount of men you've had there's no saying what I could catch, so yeah definitely a lucky escape" he retorted, grabbing her arm "I thought you were different but you're not, you're nothing, just a washed up old tart."

Zoe wrenched her arm from his grasp and leant forward "Fuck. You." She whispered in his ear before turning around and stalking into the ED colliding with Robyn "Well done, Max and I are over, congratulations" she hissed pushing past her and slamming the door to her office behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days; it had been three whole days since Zoe had spoken to Max, three days of no sleep, foul moods and apologies from him. She'd came home from work they day if their argument to find him sitting on the doorstep with a bouquet of flowers, similar to the first ones he had ever bought her, and a bottle of her favourite wine. He had stood up as he approached, holding out one hand as if he expected her to fall into his arms and all would be well again. His arm fell awkwardly back to his side as she brushed straight past him and slammed the door in his face.

The next morning their had been coffee and doughnuts waiting on her desk, and he sat in her chair, a dopey grin on his face as he preferred the plate of doughnuts – she had merely dropped her bag straight onto her desk, turned on her heel and walked out again, slamming the door closed behind her.

She stood at the bar, the pub busier than usual tonight, more than just ED medics having an after work drink. He was there of course, his tirade of apologises falling on; she couldn't ever remember being so hurt 'a washed up old tart' that's what he had called her. She didn't want him anywhere near her but couldn't sleep without him. He'd been glancing at her all night, and she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head as she waited for the bar man – she stood in almost the exact same spot where his fingers had teased her mercilessly just a few nights ago. As much as she hated to admit it, she was heart broken, his horrible words had broken her.

He had called her a 'tart' he had heard the rumours do how she used to act, different guys all the time and a penchant for finding men who knew what they were doing and, as she looked around the bar, she decided that she would give Max a show. She edged further along the bar, to the group of surgeons who stood there, under the pretence of waiting for the bar man. She had her eyes fixed on the one in the middle, the consultant by the looks of it, like a lion picking it's prey. He looked up and his eyes met hers, she smiled slightly and then looked back at her drink, he would approach her.

It didn't take him long "can I get you a drink?" A voice in her ear murmured, his hand touched her arm lightly. "I'm James, by the way, I work in the hospital" he smiled, looking her up and down slightly.

She returned his smile, looking up at him from her position on the bar stool "I'm Zoe, I work in the ED and I'll have a gin and tonic please" she downed the rest of hers, placing it back on the bar. The chatted easily for the next hour and Zoe decided he'd be easy enough prey "I think I'm going to go for a cigarette" she murmured, inclining her head to the door.

"Want some company?"

Zoe never replied, just stood up and winked at him, heading towards the door. She pulled him closer as they stepped outside, crashing her lips against his and grinning against them as he kissed her back with just as much passion. His hands gripped her backside, their bodies pressing together until a hand gripped his shoulder and wrenched him from her. "Wha-" Zoe choked "Max what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed as he pushed him further away from her.

"That's my girlfriend your kissing" Max growled, pushing him back towards the pub. He turned to Zoe "I can't believe you" he hissed grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the door of the pub. He walked towards her until she was against the wall and stood against her.

"Excuse me?!" She cried in disbelief "what is it that you can't believe? I'm just a 'washed up old tart' after all, and we are over so I don't see the problem" she hissed at him.

Max sighed, hitting the heel of his hand against the wall next to her head, so hard that she flinched "Zoe, you know I didn't mean that" he whispered, reaching out to cup her cheek gently "I was just angry and… And Ive been trying to apologise for three days" he groaned in frustration.

Zoe felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked up at him "you should never have said it in the first place, Max" she whispered quietly "do you know how much it hurt to hear the man you love call you such vile things?" She cried, trying to wipe the tears from her face, she sucked her breath in as she realised she had said the 'L' word and bit on her lip gently waiting to see if if picked up on.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear, picking her up bodily and kissing her. Her hands snaked into his hair, and his tongue mingled with hers "I love you" he whispered again, biting on her neck, hard enough that his mark would be left in the morning. His hands ran up her thighs, his hips pinning her against the wall as he kissed her. His fingers toyed with her gently, and hers tugged on his hair. Her hands slipped down to force his zip down and he pushed into her roughly.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that" she grinned as they made their way back into the pub, hand In hand, smirking at the incredulous looks from the rest of the ed staff and the narrowed eyes of Robyn.

"Home time, Spider-Man?" He whispered, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Definitely" she winked.


	9. Chapter 9

"You shouldn't be in here" Zoe raised her eyebrow at him as he ambled into the office, closing the door behind him.

He perched on the edge of her desk and picked up a file, flicking through it aimlessly "Why? It's not like they-" he inclined his head to the closed door "don't know about us. Anyway, I'm here to take you for lunch"

"Because" she grabbed the file from his hand and whacked him with it "that's private by the way" she pushed him from her desk to finish writing the letter he was distracting her from "you're distracting me. What do you mean by lunch?" She stood up, stretching her arm around his neck to kiss him before slipping on her shoes and drawing herself to full height.

Max looked at her, confused "I mean lunch, as in going to the café to get something to eat" he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him kissing her again.

"Oh" she laughed "because last time you took me for 'lunch' we ended up spending the entire afternoon having sex in various rooms of your house" she looked up and him and grabbed her bag.

Max held his hand out "that was your fault though, if you hadn't been wearing those knickers we'd have made the reservation in plenty of time" they waked down the corridor together, heading to the café on the next floor up.

"So what happens when I tell you I'm not wearing any this time?" She laughed at him as he stopped and stared at her "aren't you coming Mary Jane?" She called over her shoulder as she waited for the elevator to arrive.

.

"See! I told you we'd never make it to lunch, I don't think you even understand the concept" Zoe panted as Max lowered her back to the floor and kissed the edge of her mouth.

He took a seat in his leather armchair, the main focal point of his 'office', and looked up at her "again, your fault" he kissed her and wrapped an arm around her as she sat awkwardly on his knee, her legs bent and knees butted against the arm of the chair and her head resting in the crook of his neck. He pushed her hair away that covered her ear "I love you" he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear lightly.

Zoe grinned against his neck "I love you too. More than I ever though I would… Or could" she whispered smiling as the vibration of her voice against his neck made him shiver. She turned his head to face her with one finger and kissed him again "do you think we have time for round two?" She whispered against his lips; her hand sliding between them to deftly u do the buckle on his belt.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe propped herself up in her elbow, sprawled out on the bed in her best underwear, as she waited for Max to return home from his nightshift. It was his birthday, not that he'd told her that - she'd heard Robyn talking to Rita about it in the staffroom, and she wanted to give him a surprise he'd never forget. She smiled to herself as she heard him open the door to her flat, he was practically living with her now and she'd given him his own key, she knew Robyn was annoyed with her – she could her the attitude in her voice whenever she asked Max where he planned to spent the night. She placed the gift bag with his birthday present in front of her and waited for him to make his way up stairs.

"Hey babe I'm…. Bloody hell" Max's eyes widened as he entered her bedroom, immediately noticing her lack of clothing and very provocative underwear. "Err, you look… Hot" he mumbled, his eyes raking over her body.

She smiled at him, wider than she could ever remember smiling at anyone "happy birthday baby" she whispered, leaning forward to grab his belt and pull him closer to the bed "are you going to open your present" she mumbled as she pulled away from kissing him, nodding to the bag that had became trapped between their bodies.

"Don't tell me you aren't the present" he chuckled, running his finger along the strap of her suspender belt and then circling the top of her stocking. He moved his attention to the gift bag, deftly untying the ribbon that encased the box. "Handcuffs, Zoe. Really?" He laughed, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Shut it, you. I already have them" she laughed, slapping him on the arm "seriously though, do you like it?" She nodded down to the watch as she watched him put it on. She hoped he did, his current one was looking rather battered and when she'd seen that one in the window of the jewellery store – that just happened to be next door to her favourite shoe shop, she couldn't resist.

"I love it" he grinned, allowing her to put it on his wrist "it's perfect, thank you" he kissed her, running his hand along her back as a subtly undone her bra clasp. "You didn't have to buy me a present, though" he looked at her, titling her chin up to kiss her again "how did you even know?" He was genuinely surprised she knew about his birthday, they had barely even spoken about personal things like that; all he knew was the he was madly in love with a woman he barely even knew anything about.

"Robyn, I overheard her. Mine is May fifteenth, before you ask." She sprawled back on the bed, pulling him on top of her and forcing his top over her head "now" she mumbled against his lips "I think it's time to unwrap your other present." She giggled as he rolled them over, his hands running over the curve of her bum and sliding underneath her knickers.

"Your prefect" he mumbled as he rolled her stockings down her legs and kissed his way back up them. His lips joined with hers again as they joined in perfect sync.

"Happy birthday baby" she grinned as he rolled off of her, her head resting on his chest and the rhythm of his heart make her sleepy "so what shall we do today, birthday boy?" She mumbled as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't care, as long as we spend it together" he whispered, pulling her duvet over the top of them and her back against his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

"So birthday boy, what shall we do today?" Zoe asked as they emerged from the shower, together. She tied her robe around her waist, running the brush through her wet hair, watching him in the mirror and waiting for his response.

"We could always spend it right here" he grinned at her, from his position on the bed where he had threw himself. She could see the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her, the dirty grin on his face telling her everything she needed to know.

"C'mon, Max. We've just had sex three times in the last hour, why don't we do something that involves going outside of the bedroom?" She groaned at him, flicking on the hair dryer and turning her back on him. She jumped as his arms wrapped around her waist, undoing the knot in her dressing gown.

"But it's my birthday" he whispered in her ear, his lips kissing their way down her neck as he slipped her dressing down from her shoulders. He smiled as she whispered his name, turning around to kiss him.

.

"ok, we're here" Zoe smiled, pulling the car into the space. Max had been in a huff the whole way because she told him she was taking him out, and no, they weren't spending his entire birthday in bed. She'd laughed at him when he'd suggested that they had her entire house, and they didn't have to do it in bed.

"The beach? We're spending the day at the beach?" He grumbled, looking between her and the sea. "I'd much rather we stayed in bed" he smirked at her, running his hand lightly along her thigh.

"There was me thinking you'd jump at the chance to see me in a bikini" she grinned at him, slapping his hand away from her thigh "now let's go." She grabbed the bag with their beach towels from the boot and grabbed Max's hand, pulling him down the steps and onto the sand.

"I hate the beach" Max groaned as they lay on the towels, in the exact same position they slept in bed.

Zoe sat up quickly and looked at him "stop complaining" she chuckled, pulling her t shirt over her head and sliding her shorts down. "Come on" she extended her hand, and pulled him up, forcing his t shirt over his head and pulling him towards the sea. She squealed as he picked her up, and ran with her towards the sea "Max, out me down!"

"Are you sure?" He grinned, bending his knees slightly to minimise the fall and letting her go into the water.

She spluttered as she emerged from the water, pushing the hair from her face. "I'm going to kill you" she called as he ran away, chasing after him; she caught up to him surprisingly quickly and jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and laughing hysterically "that wasn't nice" she mumbled in his ear, biting down on his earlobe gently.

He carried her back to where they had been lying, far away from the few others that were on the beach on a Wednesday morning. He propped himself above her and smiled "I don't think I've ever had this mind of fun at the beach" his hand ran up her leg and under her bikini bottoms.

"Max we can't, not…" She trailed of, her words turning into moans as his fingers worked their magic and his lips claimed hers. She pushed him away as his hands slipped her bottoms down "we can't do this" she mumbled, but even as she spoke her hands almost subconsciously untied the string of his trunks and pushed them down slightly.

.

"we shouldn't have done that" Zoe laughed as they re dressed. The sun was setting as they headed back to her car, with their fish and chips to watch the sun sink over the horizon. "It's beautiful, isn't it" Zoe sighed, pushing her still slightly damp and curling hair from her face.

"It is" he agreed before turning to look at her and take her hand "but not as beautiful as you." He want across the car to kiss her the taste of the and vinegar stinging his lips slightly as he pulled back.

"Happy birthday, Max" she smiled, turning back to watch the final moments of the sun sinking down the horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

"Here you go" Zoe sighed, sinking into the couch beside Max and handing him a glass of white wine, placing hers on the table in front of her.

"Hard day?" Max looked at her, rubbing her shoulders gently; he'd had the day off and had only met her at the end of her shift, where she'd looked particularly frazzled.

"Just the usual, few deaths which, according to Connie, were all my fault" she grumbled, frowning at the mention of Connie's name. Taking a large gulp of her wine she looked him over "what'd Robyn say when you told her you were spending the weekend with me?" They were going away to a hotel for the weekend, having both secured time off. Robyn was already complaining that she barely saw Max anymore but, as far as Zoe saw it, Max was a grown man and didn't have to, or want to, spend all his time with his sister.

Max turned to face her "just grumbled a little, and the said we might as well live together" he chuckled at the thought, as much as he'd love to live with Zoe he would never want to push her, and he probably couldn't afford the rent on her posh apartment.

Zoe stared at him, shocked for a minute and the on impulse "why don't you then?" Her spontaneity surprised her and she was sure it had probably freaked him out a little "well… I mean, you practically live here anyway and I… Only if you want to, you don't need to say yes. I just…" Zoe faltered as he kissed her, mainly to stop her rambling. "Max" she whispered as they pulled away, her voice breathless with desire "was that a yes then?" She grinned, laughing as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Of course it is, when have I ever said no to you" he smiled, kissing her again "I don't think Robyn was serious though, she'll kill you" he joked, flopping back onto the couch and pulling her on top of him. "I love you, so much" he smiled up a her entwining their fingers together.

Zoe sighed as Max mentioned Robyn again, she knew that he and Robyn were close but it seemed like Robyn had been running Max's life for a little too long and, as much as she would never expect him to take sides, she would have liked Robyn to have a little less say in their relationship. "Max, you're a grown man, you can do whatever you like. I know she'll be worried about rent and stuff, but there are always plenty of nurses looking for rooms" she tried to ease his nerves, squeezing his hand lightly and kissing him again. "We can tell her together if you like?"

"I know, I know" he smiled, leaning up to kiss her again "shall we go to bed? We're leaving early in the morning."

.

"This is beautiful" Zoe gasped as they entered their room, the concierge smiling politely as he dropped their bags off and then left. She laughed as Max flung himself to the bed, she'd never been in a relationship with a man who acted like this before; they were always very proper and behaved like adults. Not Max though, he still acted like a teenager and he. Are her feel like one too.

"I know something even more beautiful" he grinned at her, beckoning her with his finger to join him on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her as she lay down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Ever the charmer" she laughed, before sitting up and pulling her top over her head "I'm going to a shower before lunch, are you coming?" She grinned at him, nodding her head towards the en suite bathroom.

"Do we get to do this everyday when we live together?" Max panted as he lowered her feet back to bottom of the shower. He kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her to his chest as the water poured over both of them.

"Definitely" she nodded, smiling up at him "I love you" she whispered.

"And I love you" he agreed with a grin. It was a phrase he'd never get tired of saying, or hearing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Should I expect this treatment every day?" Zoe smiled, nodding to the tray Max was carrying as she sat up in bed and pushed her hair back from her face. It was their first morning waking up together since they had decided that they'd be moving in together, although they still hadn't told Robyn and Lofty that Max would no longer be living with them.

"Only if you do what you did last night, every night "he replied, setting the tray between them and passing her her mug of coffee. He kissed her gently as he passed the plate of toast to her and discarded the tray somewhere on her bedroom floor.

"So, shall we go and collect your stuff later?" Zoe questioned, between bites of her toast. Her free hand entwined with his underneath the duvet of her bed and she squeezed it gently; she knew he was nervous about telling them, and so was she.

"Yeah, we probably should" he smiled squeezing her hand in return "although, most of my stuff is here" he noticed, looking around her bedroom where he could spot several of his shirts, his underwear mingled with hers and his shoes from last night on the floor.

"Yeah" Zoe agreed, surveying the room "but you're stuff its making my place look untidy, and I know what your room is like" she winked at him.

.

"You ready for this?" Zoe whispered as they made their way up the path to his house. He was gripping her hand rather firmly as they approached the door.

"as I'll ever be" he smiled, unconvincingly and unlocked the front door. "Robyn?" He called up the stairs "come here a sec." He pulled Zoe through to the living room, a room she hadn't been in despite the numerous times she'd been in his house.

"what's up?" Robyn called as she made her way downstairs, she stopped for a moment noticing Zoe sitting on the couch with Max, his arm wrapped around her protectively "everything ok?" She asked, slightly concerned by their presence.

"Yeah" Zoe smiled looking at Max for him to continue, nudging him slightly.

"Yeah… Zoe and I are moving in together, Robyn. Today" he mumbled, trying not to beat around the issue.

Robyn looked between Zoe and Max "you can't just… Leave" she raised her eyebrow at him "you have to give notice and stuff" she argued, shaking her head at him.

"Robyn" Max sighed "I've paid my rent and everything for the rest of the month, and, you can always get another housemate - you'll be fine" he smiled.

"Yeah well…" Robyn stood up "don't expect your room here when it goes tits up."

"That went well" Zoe sighed as Max led her upstairs to his room to collect his belongings. She took a seat on the bed, watching him throw things into a holdall "aren't you going to fold those?" She questioned him, wincing at the way he was throwing them in.

"Nah" he smiled, looking up at her. "You know the first place we ever had sex was on that bed" he grinned, raising an eyebrow at her "should we say goodbye to it properly?" He whispered, crawling along the bed towards her and kissing hai way down her neck.

"Yes" she gasped, lying back and pulling him over her "I think we definitely should."


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy anniversary baby" Max smiled as Zoe rolled over to face him that morning, they'd 'officially' been dating for a year, and had been carrying on for almost a year and a half. He pushed her hair back from her face as she smiled and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

"Mmm" Zoe mumbled against his mouth "who knew I'd have put up with you for a full year" she laughed, squirming slightly as he tickled her side gently. She looked across her bedroom, which had slowly became theirs over the past year; his guitar lay in the corner next to her reading chair, his hair gel and deodorant had joined the array of products on her dressing table, his clothes hung next to hers in their wardrobe and the scent of his aftershave clung to the pillow next to hers. "So, what's the plans for tonight then?" She questioned, he'd been planning it all week and hadn't told her a single thing, she absolutely hated not being in control.

"That's a surprise" he grinned, running his hand along her waist as he watched her licking her lips slightly.

"Not even a hint?" She whispered, sliding a hand down his chest and into his boxer shorts. She squealed as he rolled them over and kissed her, propping himself on his elbows above her.

"Not even a hint" he grinned, kissing her again.

.

Their shift was full of suggestive glances, private jokes and pleading from Zoe to find out what the plans were for tonight. The whole of the ED knew something was going on between them and the sniggers from some of the nurses told the couple that they knew exactly what they had gotten up to at lunch time.

.

"Max, I don't know what to wear" Zoe pleaded, standing in her underwear in front of her wardrobe and biting on her lip nervously. She hated being in the dark about things and this wasn't any different.

"Your jeans will be fine" Max called from the shower, laughing slightly at her tone.

"Jeans?" She snapped "where are you taking me?" She couldn't think of anywhere that was special enough for their anniversary and would allow jeans to be worn. She vowed to herself that sex would be withheld for a while if it was anything less than spectacular.

.

"Max I'm not walking up there" Zoe growled as he pulled the car into the car park at the bottom of the biggest hill in Holby; it wasn't shaping up to be the best anniversary, she was wearing jeans and flat shoes, she'd had to let him drive her car and now he was taking her walking. "You clearly haven't done anniversaries have you?" She raised an eyebrow at him and tutted when he laughed.

"Stop being so stubborn and move it" he smacked her bum lightly and propelled her forwards laughing as she groaned.

"Max I'm going to… Oh my god" she panted, out of breath as they made it to the summit. Her attempt at berating him stopped as she spotted the candle lit picnic, she spied someone who looked suspiciously like Lofty making their way down the other side of the hill. "I can't believe you've done this" she whispered, I'm awe of the surroundings; their picnic was waiting under a large beech tree, which had strings of fairy lights hanging from it's branches, champagne and strawberries were laying on the blanket along with other things that she couldn't quite make out.

Max sat down, pulling Zoe in between his out stretched legs and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Look" he whispered in her, pointing over to the west of Holby where the sun was beginning to set. "Just like the…"

"Beach" Zoe finished his sentence for him, turning around to kiss him gently "this is amazing Max" she turned back around to watch the sun sinking slowly and grasped a hand over his lightly. She opened her mouth as he fed her a strawberry and kissed the back of her neck gently.

"I love you, so much" he murmured in her ear, kissing the back of neck repeatedly and smiling as she shivered. "Look, it's nearly gone" he pointed back to the sunset again.

"I love you too" she whispered "it's beautiful." She took the glass of champagne from him as he passed it to her and sipped it slowly, frowning as something clinked against her teeth. She turned to him and laughed "Max, you've left the cork in the…." She topped talking as she fished the offending object from her glass "Max" she breathed slowly, whipping her head around to look at him.

He turned her head back towards the sunset so she could see the very last inches of the sun and timing it just right whispered in her ear "Well… Will you marry me?"

"If course I will" she grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger "it's gorgeous." She threw herself into his arms, knocking him backwards and sending the bowl of strawberries scattering along the grass, kissing him soundly "I love you" she whispered in his ear as he rolled them over, his lips kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her hips, not even questioning being so exposed in a public area.

.

"I can't believe you just proposed" she whispered as they lay together under the stars, having already celebrated their engagement in the twilight.

"I can't believe you said yes" he countered, kissing her cheek gently.

"touché" she whispered, with a chuckle, the French word reminding her of one of the first days they had ever spent together. It seemed so long ago now, they weren't even sleeping together then; it had taken him a very expensive bunch of flowers to get they ball rolling.

"c'mon lets go home" he smiled pulling her up and walking hand in hand back down the hill with her and back towards her car.

"Good idea, then I can give you you're present" she winked at him.

Max laughed at her, wrapping his arm around her waist "you're going to have to go all out to top a proposal" he murmured in her ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mr Walker" she teased, waking ahead if him and significantly increasing the swing of her hips "you haven't seen anything yet."


	15. Chapter 15

"Max" Zoe murmured, stretching her hand out across the bed to reach for him. Looking for the last shred of warmth in the bed before having to her up at her alarm call. "Max?" She sat up, listening intently for signs of him on the upper floor of the house – it was deadly silent. "Max?!" She called again, much louder this time, making sure her voice carried; still no answer. She stretched down to the floor, grabbing her robe and tying it around her waist. She headed downstairs quietly and on hearing his voice in the living room she paused out side the door, listening intently.

"Robyn…" He sighed, running a hand though his hair in frustration "I know you don't get on brilliantly, but we're getting married and you'll have to accept that. "…because I love her Robyn. No look… We'll talk at work but put it this way Zoe and I are getting married, whether your there or not" he threw his phone onto the couch and groaned in frustration just as Zoe walked into the room. "Hey you" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head "breakfast?"

"No, no I'm fine, I think the weekends celebrations have went to my head" she smiled, wincing slightly as the bright morning sunlight caught her dead in the eyes. After Max had proposed on the Friday night they had called in sick with 'food poisoning' and taken off the country, spending the entire weekend wrapped up in each other and their relationship. Now they were back to Monday and Zoe was feeling the effects of the numerous bottles of champagne, wine and vodka they had been drinking.

"C'mon then" he took her head, leading her back upstairs "we can have a shower before work" he grinned at her.

"What did Robyn say about us?" Zoe questioned as they stood in the shower, letting the water wash over them. She tilted her head back onto his chest as he massaged the shampoo into her hair.

"The usual; it's not going anywhere, it was only ever a fling…" He replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"You know that's not true, don't you?" She whispered, looking up at him, as he stood behind her.

"I know, I know it's not" he whispered, holding her tight. "I think she's just annoyed that I'm getting married before she is" he laughed as he kissed the way down her neck, biting and sucking on her collarbone as he done so.

"Max" she breathed, panting lightly "we really don't have time for this" she whispered as he picked her up.

He ignored her, taking her moans as his cue to carry on, smiling as she quipped her mouth back to his "I love you" he whispered, as he pushed her legs apart and pushed into her. He was surprised as she pushed him away from her.

"Max, put me down" she groaned, wriggling from his grasp and stepping out of the shower cubicle "I think I'm going to be…" She knelt down in from of the toilet just in time as the contents of her stomach came back up, rushing through her oesophagus "sick" she finished, kneeling back and wiping her mouth.

"You ok?" Max ask worriedly, wrapping a towel around his waist and another around her body, still crouched in front of the sink. He placed a cool flannel against her forehead and held her tightly as she was sick again "shall I call in sick for you?" He whispered, slightly concerned.

"No" she shook her head adamantly "no I'm fine, just a bit hungover" she turned to him smiling weakly "come on you, we're very nearly late."


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe sighed, sitting down heavily in her chair and resting her head on the desk in front of her. She couldn't remember being this tired in her entire life; it felt like the worlds worst hangover and to top it off Robyn had just had a go at her in the staffroom about marrying Max and to her embarrassment she started crying, and had no idea why. She didn't even argue back with Robyn, as soon as she felt her eyes stinging she turned in her heel, rushed to the nearest toilets and burst into uncontrollable tears. She looked up as Connie entered and smiled at her weakly "Hi" she mumbled quietly.

"Are you… Ok?" Connie asked timidly, they had been getting on slightly better but weren't close and certainly weren't friends. She sat down on her chair and turned to look at Zoe "have you been crying?" She asked, noting the dried tear marks on her face.

Zoe nodded slightly "I'm just not feeling great and Robyn was having a go earlier and all of a sudden I just started crying" Zoe told her, spilling her guts out to a woman she barely know and wasn't extremely fond of "it's like I just couldn't help it, she was talking about Max and all of a sudden I had to leave and I burst into tears in the toilet" Zoe could feel the tears welling up as she spoke and wiped her eyes quickly "I have no idea what's wrong, I thought it was a hangover… I mean, I was sick this morning and had a thumping headache but then the tears came and… Connie" her head shot up "I think I'm about to go through the menopause" she choked slightly.

Connie chuckled slightly "I'm almost certain you aren't Zoe, you're what thirty seven?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow at her "I can do a blood test if you like." She offered.

"Thirty eight" Zoe laughed "would you, I'd appreciate it" she smiled, watching as Connie left to collect a syringe and sample tubes.

.

"Been a while since I've taken someone's blood" Connie mused as she took a seat in front of Zoe "you sound exactly like I was when I was pregnant with Grace; sick, hormonal. I felt like I had the flu for a week before we realised" she laughed, looking back up at her as she split the blood into two separate sample bottles "Zoe… You're not?" Connie asked, as it clicked in her mind.

Zoe shook her head furiously "they told me I couldn't…" She whispered quietly "I… I cant be" she looked back a Connie biting her lip "can I?" She whispered.

"I think…" Connie told her "that you should go and take a pregnancy test before I send these bloods off" she nodded in the direction of the door "go on, I'll wait here"

.

Zoe returned to the office, less than five minutes later and sat back down. She looked at Connie, rather shell shocked "it's positive" she whispered, looking between Connie and the white plastic on her desk.

"Oh, Zoe" Connie sighed "that's brilliant isn't it?" She asked, noting Zoe's frown. She moved across the room and knelt in front of her "you are ok, aren't you?" She whispered.

Zoe nodded "No, I'm brilliant. It just Max and I never spoke about this… I don't know how he's going to react" she mumbled, looking up at Connie. "I don't even know how to tell him" she bit her lip and sighed "what if he doesn't want it?"

"I'm sure he will" Connie smiled reassuringly "I'm going to go and get him just now, and you can tell him." She stood up and headed towards the door "it will all be ok, Zoe. I promise" she smiled once again and left the room, the noise of her heels becoming more distant.

.

"Hey" Max slipped into the office and sat on the edge of Zoe's desk "are you ok? Connie said you needed to talk to me" he looked at her, slightly concerned by her distant demeanour. He took her hand in his and tilted her chin up to look at him "if you think we're moving too fast we can you know… Cool it off a little" he whispered, really hoping that wasn't the problem.

Zoe looked at him, as if she was shocked by his mere presence and not even what he was suggesting "No, no it's not that" she replied hurriedly. She sat up slightly straighter, rubbing an unconscious hand across her stomach as she spoke "it's well… I'm… I'm pregnant" she whispered, looking up and waiting for his reaction.

Max nodded slowly "right… Pregnant" he agreed, looking down to where her hand rested on her abdomen "So we're having a baby, me and you?" He chuckled slightly, trying to let the news settle in.

"Yeah" Zoe choked a little "look, I totally understand if you don't want to be involved and that's ok, but I don't think you'll ever understand how much this baby means to me." She stood up and looked at him "if you want out then now's the time to say, but I'd really like my baby to have a father" she smiled at him.

Max nodded, reaching out to touch her stomach gently before pulling her close to him and kissing her "I'm not going anywhere" he grinned against her mouth "not without you and the baby by my side."


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe raised her eyebrow at Max as he waited for her to fill out the paperwork for her latest patients transfer; he was staring a her again, or rather, he was staring at her stomach. She'd noticed him doing it an awful lot, there was definitely a bump, a barely visible one that only they could see. "Stop staring" she hissed at him, looking around quickly to make sure no one else was witnessing the exchange. They hadn't told anyone she was pregnant, Connie had been covering for her in Resus when she didn't feel up to it and their scan yesterday confirmed she was fourteen weeks pregnant.

"Sorry" he grinned at her, not looking sorry in the slightest "it's all just a bit bizarre for me" he whispered, leaning across the desk to speak to her quietly, their hands touched lightly as he done so and she shivered at the contact.

"Bizarre for you?" Zoe laughed at him "I have a person inside of me" her hand ran across her stomach as she spoke, she had been doing that a lot recently. She could see her bump protruding form underneath her shirt, one of her more loose fitting shirts, and she was sure if she could see it everyone else could. "Here you are" she passed him the notes she was filling out "off you go then" she shooed him away with a sweep of her hand and a smile.

.

"What is it about him?"

Zoe jumped as Robyn spoke from behind her, she turned around to face her and raised her eyebrow at the young nurse. "Excuse me?" She growled, her stance becoming defensive as she noticed Robyn's demeanour.

"What is it about my brother, why does it have to be that your stringing along? Everyone knows that you'll fall into bed with the first man that looks at you. So, why are you hanging onto Max?" She questioned her, both hands on her hips as she looked at her boss, her brothers fiancée "I mean, he's a porter. You won't stick around, I'm surprised you've gone this long without jumping into bed with someone else."

Zoe sighed and ran a hand through her hair "look Robyn, I know you don't like me, to be honest, I'm not sure why but you cannot speak to me like that" her elbow propped her against the nurses station as she looked at Robyn's furious expression "whether yup like me or not I am still your superior and you cannot speak to me like that or I will give you a written warning" she hissed at her in hope that she got the message. "Not that it's any of your business, at all, but I love your brother" she smiled, as she watched him approach from the other side of the ED.

"No, I don't think you do, not really" Robyn chuckled "you'll get bored eventually and then we can all move on" she turned around just as she saw Max approaching and rolled her eyes.

Zoe smiled, she was in just the right mood to give Robyn a piece of her mind "sorry to burst your bubble but I'm going no where, not for about eighteen years, I'd say" she whispered in her ear just as she was about to go and meet Max.

"What?" Robyn growled at her, not in the mod for her cryptic messages or games.

"I'm pregnant" she grinned at her "fourteen weeks pregnant with your niece or nephew so I'd say I'll be around for a while" she laughed, heading over to Max and kissing him lightly "your sister knows, and she hates me" Zoe whispered aware of the nurses at the coffee machine behind them.

Max smiled slightly at her and looked at Robyn over Zoe's head "she'll get over it when she meets the baby" he reasoned, resting his hand on her stomach gently. "That's out baby in there" he whispered, looking into her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

_She was running, fast; faster than she'd ever ran in her entire life. Her legs were a blur, her bare feet hitting on the wet Tarmac below her as she ran towards her, she was waiting with open arms at the end of the road. The swear was dripping from her forehead as she ran, she could hear people calling her name as she ran through the pouring rain and then she fell, straight on her front. There was blood, so much blood. It was everywhere, surrounding her, covering her. "Mum" she screamed, lying on the wet ground, surrounded by her blood…_

"Zoe!" Max shook her awake, having watched her twist and turn in her sleep for the last few minutes, there was sweat dripping down her forehead and the sheets were clutched tightly between her fists "Zoe you need to wake up now" he called, louder this time, shaking her shoulder firmly.

Zoe sat up sharply, running a hand through her hair "Max" she whispered quietly, stretching her hand across the bed in the dark room to find his hand "I was so scared" she whispered, lying back down and rubbing her bump.

Max turned on his side and kissed her shoulder gently "you're ok now" he whispered quietly, pulling her back against his chest and allowing his hands to join hers on her bump. "Your safe now baby" he mumbled in her ear, rubbing her bump gently. He looked at the clock on the other side of her body, they had to be up in just over an hour "go back to sleep, I'm right here" he held her tightly and kissed the back of her neck and she slowly succumbed to sleep again.

"I haven't told my mum" she mumbled sleepily, wriggling further back into his chest and the warmth "that's what I dreamt about, I was running for her and I feel and then…" Her breath hitched "I was bleeding, and there was so much blood and I… Max I can't lose this baby" she cried, trying to blink back the tears that stung her eyes.

"Shh, nothing's going to happen to the baby" he rubbed her bump gently "the baby's right there, you can feel it, I can feel it and in the morning we can call your mum but for now you need to get some sleep" he whispered, kissing her forehead gently and pulled the duvet around them again "night Zoe"

"I love you" she mumbled sleepily.

.

Zoe sat in her office, her hand shaking as she dialled her mums mobile number, lifting the phone to her ear she waved Max in, who was hovering about with a mug of camomile tea outside her door. "Thanks" she mouthed as the phone began to ring. "Hi… Hi mum, it's me" she bit her lip nervously as she spoke. "Do you have time to talk? I've got some news" she mumbled, smiling as Max pulled a chair over and interlocked his fingers with hers which were resting on top of her bump "No, it's nothing bad, it's well… I'm pregnant" she blurted out, taking a sip of her tea to calm her nerves "Yes, I'm in a relationship. I told you about him, Max" she frowned, she'd told her mum about Max about six months ago before they'd even gotten engaged, which she also hadn't got around to telling her. "Yes, the porter" she rolled her eyes and smiled at Max "yes, we're still together. In fact, we're engaged" she smiled widely "What now? Ok, no it's fine we can talk later. Love you, bye." She hung up the phone and looked and Max taking a deep breath "she and Robyn would get on well" she laughed leaning forward to kiss him "but she knows, everyone knows" she smiled.

.

"Zoe, that's disgusting" Max winced as they sat on the couch together watching a film, that neither were really paying attention to. He watched her lining up the anchovies on a full slab of Galaxy chocolate "that really is horrible, can't you just ate the chocolate?"

Zoe raised her eyebrow at him and smiled "No, I can't. What your baby wants your baby will get" she laughed, taking another bite if the anchovy covered chocolate.

"You and your cravings" he laughed, watching as she eat more of the chocolate.

She sat up straight and leant forward to kiss him "mmm, I have a while other kind of craving now she mumbled, standing up and unzipping her dress as she reached for his hand.

"You need to brush your teeth first" he laughed as she lead him upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

"Max, do you have to do that?!" Zoe snapped. They were sitting in her office, as she finished her paper work and GP letters before she went home; as usual her desk was chaotic and a to do list was stick on a post it note to her computer screen. At 38 weeks pregnant her due date was in six days and she was point black refusing to take maternity leave. Connie had given her and the other staff a list of things that she wasn't allowed to do; work in resus, reduce fractures, do anything other than basic cubicle work or work alone. She mainly offered advice and filled in paperwork – her pet hate.

"Do what?" Max questioned with a sigh, looking completely dumbfounded. She had been snapping at him a lot in the last few weeks over the tiniest things that cause arguments which lasted for days.

"Breathe so loudly" she hissed at him, tapping her fingers irritably on the desk. She slammed the file shut that she was looking at and turned to face him "you don't need to wait you know, I'm capable of getting myself home" she huffed.

Max raised an eyebrow at her "no chance" he replied "you could go into labour at any moment and I'd rather you weren't behind the whelk of a car or alone when that happened" he replied, resting his head against the back of the couch as he waited for her to finish her work.

"Max!" She growled at him, frustrated at not being able to get her on way, at work or at home anymore "I've got ages yet" she turned back to her computer, ticking off another thing on her checklist "nearly done" she smiled at him, her mood changing again rapidly.

"Zoe" Max sighed sitting up straight and looking at her, annoyed at her lack of acceptance of the situation "you're due to go into labour in six days, the baby could come before that and we still don't have a cot" he told her, the palm of his hand slapping on the side of the couch as he spoke. He looked at her desk and frowned "you better get that desk into some sort of order before your maternity cover gets here" he laughed, noting the towers of files and random sheets of paper that covered her desk.

"Maternity cover? I think they'll cope for a few weeks" she replied, looking at him confused, she'd already discussed maternity leave with Connie and as much as she had protested Zoe had firmly told her that she'd be taking no more than five weeks off, although Connie had insisted she'd have maternity cover in stand by should Zoe decided to take the full nine months.

Max merely shook his head at her and offered her his hand to help her up from her seat.

.

"Max?" Zoe called, from her position on the couch. He was still in bed, with it being their last Saturday off together for a while, but she was awake; her unborn child causing havoc inside her. "Max!" She called again, clutching her stomach as it tightened. She laughed as she heard him trip over something in his hurry to get downstairs.

"Stop leaving your shoes all over the place" he called down to her as he made his way down the stairs, each thump sure to wake her downstairs neighbours. He slid into the living room, his socked feet having no grip on her wooden floor "what's up?" He asked, noting her position on the couch where she lay, with her feel elevated and he pr head titled back "need help up to the toilet?" He laughed, he had been winding her up about her struggles to move for a while now, dodging out of the way every time she tried to hit him in response.

"No." She growled, biting her lip in pain "your child's coming" she grimaced as she felt another contraction "and it's coming quick" she called as he ran back upstairs to get dressed, gran her bag and dressing gown.

She demanded he out a towel on the leather seats of her Audi, taking no chances in her waters breaking over the leather seats. "Are you ok about people seeing you in your pyjamas?" He laughed at her, she still looked beautiful to him; no makeup, hair pushed back in a hair band and dressed in one of his t shirts and a hastily thrown on pair of shirts.

"Not really" she raised her eyebrow at him "but they're going to see a whole lot more when I'm pushing a child out, aren't they?" She replied, her tone deadpan. She grimaced again, her hand clutching Max's forearm as he drove.

"They're six minutes apart now" Max told her, checking the clock in the car, they were getting closer as he drove but thankfully, they were only a few minutes away.

Zoe looked down as they wetness gushed between her legs "max" she whispered "you need to hurry up, this baby isn't waiting."

"We're here, don't worry" he rubbed her thigh lightly as he pulled into the car park. "Ready?" He smiled as he took her hand and guided her past the ED and straight to maternity.

.

"Can you believe she's here?" Max whispered, as he looked down at Zoe holding their daughter. She'd barely gone into labour three hours ago and their percent little girl was already here. Eva Paige Walker, born 7lbs and 4 ounces, was perfect, a carbon copy of her mother.

"Not really, no" Zoe replied, smiling up at him. "Can you call down to the ED and let them know, I'm sure Robyn's dying to meet her niece." She watched him walk into the corridor to make the call. Her pregnancy had warmed Robyn to her a little, although she was sure that it was the baby inside of her and not her personally that Robyn was warming too.

Max smiled as he came back into the room "Connie and Rita are on their way up, they have a gift apparently" he told her as he took a seat beside her bed and held his arms out for Zoe to pass him their baby. "She looked just like you" he whispered, looking up at her and then back down to the baby in his arms "she's beautiful" he stroked her cheek lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead, looking up as Rita came in followed by Connie.

"How you feeling?" Connie asked quietly, looking down at the baby in Max's arms "can I?" She asked, smiling gratefully as Max passed Eva to her.

"I'm ok" Zoe smiled, sitting herself up straighter "just a little sore, six stitches" she grimaced as Connie and Rita laughed.

"I had nine" Connie replied, bouncing the baby gently as she began to squirm.

"I don't envy you" Rita laughed as she handed Zoe the presents from the ED; a baby hamper, flowers and a large box of chocolates. "She's beautiful Zoe" she smiled as Connie passed the baby to her.

"Thanks" Zoe smiled as she opened the chocolates "and thanks for these" she laughed, offering them around the room and spalling Max's hand away as he went in for a second "those are for me!" She admonished him jokingly "I've went through all that pain"

Max laughed "my hands not in great shape either" he raised his eyebrow at her, his forms melting as Rita passed the baby back to Zoe and he watched her with their daughter "you're a natural" he smiled, rewarded with her beaming smile in return.

"We better go" Connie butted in "I'll tell the others to come in later, bye" they left the room, both women still cooing over the cuteness of baby Walker.

.

"I love you, Zoe" Max mumbled as he watched her rocking Eva gently to sleep. He'd. Ever seen a more beautiful sight that his soon to be wife, feeding and putting their daughter to bed. "I love both of you" he grinned, kissing her and then Eva gently.

"And we love you too, don't we?" She looked down at Eva who gurgled as her eyes blindly connected with Max's "she knows her daddy" Zoe smiled, lying the baby down in her cot and turning to Max "bed time?" She whispered, climbing into the hospital bed and shifting enough to make room for both of them on the tiny bed "night Max" she smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her gently, his knees tucking neatly under her bent ones.

"Night Spider-Man" he kissed the back of her neck, the sound of his daughters gentle breathing lulling him to sleep.


End file.
